lonelygirl15fandomcom-20200213-history
OpAphid
OpAphid is the codename of an operative who has done work for both the Order and TAAG. She once ran the Operation APHID division of the Order, using forceful tactics, drugs, and deception to work against Bree Avery's wishes. Sometime after Bree's death via Ceremony, OpAphid discovered the truth that the Order had betrayed her, and began working against them. Background OpAphid can be traced back to her first appearance, the video You Made the Right Choice, Bree!, in response to Bree's My Difficult Decision video. OpAphid has since posted comments and videos to Bree, Daniel, and Cassieiswatching. These are generally warnings, some of them nicer than others, that insinuate that OpAphid is connected to Bree's religion, and that Cassie and Daniel should watch their step carefully. Along with warning Cassie and Daniel about watching their step, OpAphid seemed to be documenting her battles with Resistance operative Tachyon and Tachyon's partner, Brother. At some point, Tachyon broke into one of Operation APHID's storage departments. OpAphid was outraged at this, and decided to go after her, taking use of her cell phone and other things. Even later, OpAphid hired the Cowboy to kidnap Daniel, whom she then drugged. Later, Nikki Bower reported that OpAphid was missing, along with Tachyon and Brother. Fans believed Nikki, but OpAphid logged into her YouTube account on May 24th, 2007, leaving this message: Fans have speculated many meanings to the message, including Gemma still being alive, or the message being a Cassie-esque sign-off. Redearth88 OpAphid has been seen in the Redearth88 storyline. No longer working for OpAphid, War Pylol attempted to kidnap Rachel but he was killed trying. OpAphid however stayed mute the whole time until eventually she herself kidnapped Linc and apparently Rachel, though that could be debated. Linc was never seen again, but Rachel was set free sometime after. OpAphid later declared that she had discovered the truth - that the Order had ruined her life, her childhood, and her family. She posts a video telling her "former associates" they should have killed her when they had the chance. Notes *While Glenn Rubenstein still worked on lonelygirl15, there was discussion that OpAphid would end up being Bree's mother. Similarities between the two remain to this day, including their insane tempers, their dislike of the relationship between Bree and her father, Drew, and their former/present high ranks in the Order.LG15 Today: WHAT TIME IS IT?...Coverage of Glenn on BreeFM *OpAphid's videos take about five days or more to produce.LG15 Today: Glenn on BreeFM *Many of OpAphid's were shot in Glenn's office. Glenn has a white wall, which he layered with a seamless white backdrop for the videos.LG15 Today: WHAT TIME IS IT?...Coverage of Glenn on BreeFM *OpAphid was based upon a screenplay Glenn wrote called "Red Earth." *The name of this character was inspired by the band Operation Ivy.LG15 Today: WHAT TIME IS IT? - Coverage of Glenn on BreeFM *OpAphid shares Glenn's sense of humor.LG15 Today - WHAT TIME IS IT? - Coverage of Glenn on BreeFM References Category:OpAphid